DCPHAN
by BBRAE623
Summary: Danny is immortal and looking for a way to un-do it. These are just some of the people he meets.
1. Bart Allen

Life sucks. Death's not much better. You get ghost powers, save the world a few times and then everyone dies. I say again - Life Sucks. After the whole 'Disasteroid' thing someone _else _found a way to alter reality. Clockwork helped but one thing led to another and I had to fight Dan again. Only this time he was much more powerful. Everyone died. Now after I destroyed the reality changing device, a box the size of a quarter believe it or not, the residual energy effected me in strange ways. One that I haven't figured out how to reverse yet is the stuck at nineteen thing. It's been forty-six years since I turned nineteen, I keep getting more powerful, crap keeps happening, and I'm forever nineteen. Forever young, sounds great right? Eternity is not something I would wish on my worst enemy. I feel sorry for immortals like Clockwork. The implications of death, loss, dis-connect and just general tiredness of the years is staggering. Plus, the world will end eventually, and so will the the planets I might have to travel too. What then? Eternity sucks. Longevity good, eternity bad. At least I have one of Clockwork's nifty medallions.

Years ago super powered beings started showing up left and right. People with advanced technology and aliens. Mutated humans and intergalactic guardians. Time travelers - made sure to steer clean of those fools. All in all they do good. Then there's the percentage that does bad. It's like any other group; there are varied results and differences.

So, what about me? I shut down the ghost portals, Vlad died of old age. I trapped his ghost self in Dan's empty cell. Empty because I obliterated him from all timeline's where he could travel to mine eventually. Dan exists and always will exist in an infinite number of abstract timelines in accordance with the infinite number of choices going on in the universe at the same time at every moment _of_ time. Go back to the root of the timeiles and cut him out before he can exist and travel like he wants and the problem is solved. Back to me. I have nowhere to go really. So I go where I want, do what I want, and cause no trouble. I like to take jerks down a peg every so often, and if there is a crime in front of me I will stop it, but I don't go out of my way to look for it now. Things happen. People make choices and grow up. New criminals, new problems are born every day. I can't stop them all and it's foolish to think otherwise. I feel so jaded. It makes me sad sometimes. I don't really need much anymore, but I get bored, and curious. I am for all intents and purposed, immortal. But it's 'immortal' in the sense that no one has found a way to kill me yet and I seem to not age, oh yeah, and Clockwork told me, so, I think that counts. Not much scares me. That scares me.

Where am I? 'Central City' Okay. So where can I settle down? Let's go...this way. I set off to the more secluded part of the city. No. Populace. Populace is what I need, keeps it interesting, helps me blend. Alright. Lets go. Walking. For an hour. Alright, I've walked and now I'm here, so let's find a job and a place to set down in. Okay, arcade, video store, laundry place, grocery store. Nice packing, everything is pretty close. Wonder if there's some place for me to work. Let's see, book store, grocery store, coffee shop, okay, that seems nice, just go in and ask for a job from the moron in a yellow jump suit pointing some sort of gun at my head...sigh. Well, it was nice while it lasted.

"I am Mirror Master! Get in there and put on a light bomb or I'll kill you right here!" Has he never heard of cliche? He's holding out some sort of device. Sigh. I'm so tired of being stuck.

"Leave me alone." I turn to walk away but his hand grabs my shoulder and spins me around, he has that stupid gun in my face again.

"I said, get inside."

"Please, just leave me alone."

"LET HIM GO MIRROR MASTER!" what? Oh great, some guy in a red jumpsuit and yellow boots. A mask too. Superhero? Probably. Now I'm in a headlock and the gun is against my temple.

"You may be fast Flash but you'll never get here in time," sigh I bring my hand up and start to move the gun away from my head "surrender now or, what the hell are you doing?" I moved the gun away and I forced my way from his headlock, the Flash character just stares on in dumb shock and the Mirror guy in disbelief as I walk away. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"I just want you to leave me alone." I tell him. They both stare at me.

"Hey! Get back here you!" he fires a beam and it goes through my heart. I stagger and fall, bleeding out.

"NOOO!" The Flash is loud. He starts going to town on the guy in yellow, but he was prepared. Duplicates or something. Teleportation, something else. I stand up, all better, dusting myself off. My shirt had a bloodstain on it, and a laser burn.

"This was my last shirt." sigh

"I got you Flash, you're dead now just like that kid over the-what the hell? W-what the...you're dead! I killed you, you're dead! I killed you how are you-" he was cut off by a fist to the face. Mine. I enjoyed that. He ruined my shirt. Tons of cosmic power and mystic knowledge and crap...and I can't get blood out of my shirt, or fix it for that matter. I had to buy another shirt now. I look at the jumpsuit guy on the ground, still getting his senses together. Time to get going.

"Kid, are you alright?" I turn and look at the hand on my shoulder, the person connected to it too. The Flash guy, he gets recovered quick I guess.

"I'm fine, now please, leave me alone." No more supers. I just want a regular life, for a time.

"Kid, that was stupid, you just got shot, you need to get looked at."

"No, I'm fine, leave me alone."

"I'm taking you to a hospital." before I can say anything else he's picked me up and we're at a hospital "Hey doc!" someone comes over "Kid got shot running from Mirror Master." Running? I was walking. "He got hit in the chest and bled out but then he got up and knocked Mirror master out and started to walk away. I want you to make sure he's alright, ok?" I stand on my feet and straighten myself out. I needed to go now. I hated questions. They led to tests and 'oh my god's and 'how is this possible's. Questions sucked. The doctor comes to examine me and I move away.

"I'm fine doctor. The guy in the jumpsuit over-reacted. I don't want to waste your time so I'll just be leaving now."

"Son, if you were shot you need to be looked at." he says kindly. He looks like a nice guy.

"I'm fine, so please, everyone just leave me alone." I brush off their hands and start walking out the door when in a red blur I'm back on a bed.

"Sorry to do this kid but we need to look at you." sigh

"You're fucking annoying when you don't listen to someone who knows better and you do whatever the hell you want. If you make sure I'm not going to die will you leave me the fuck alone?" I think he was a little taken aback by what I said but he nodded. I take my shirt off and use the doctor's lab coat to clean the blood off of me. There's no entry wound. No exit wound. No sign of damage at all. "There, I'm fine, now leave me alone."

"Remarkable." says the doc as I get my shirt on again "Regeneration of that scale is a rare thing. I wish I could study th-"

"No."

"What?" I think the doctor was taken aback by how cold my voice was.

"No. I'll live. My biology only works for me, no one is to study it, and both of you are to leave me the fuck alone."

"Kid, you can't curse like that, we're only trying to help." says red

"You don't listen to me if I ask nicely, so if cursing helps you fucking listen then I'll talk however I goddamn well please. And the road to hell is paved with good intentions. Remember that dick-wad. Goodbye, now, leave me the _fuck_ alone." I think he was too stunned to do anything. So I walked out the door, and kept going. I needed to find some other city.


	2. J'onn J'onzz

I've been walking for a while now, a long while, days, weeks? I don't know, I don't care, it's a new city. Middleton U.S.A. That sounds white-bread american and boring, right? Quiet life here I come!

It's been a week and people are saying how quiet it's been recently. It kinda gives me a bad feeling. I'm on my way to work in the morning when all of a sudden a deep baritone lets out a death-cry. Does it have anything to do with the giant pyre of flames coming from half a block away and a blazing dude laughing maniacally? If it didn't then I'd be _really_ surprised. Sigh, was quiet too much to ask? I start to walk towards them.

"Give it up Manhunter!" the center of the ring of flames in front of the on fire guy screams

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I'm still walking close.

"You're going to die today!"

"Is he really?" I ask from right behind candle man.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" he doesn't even attack me at first. He really is stupid.

"Doesn't matter." I wave a blue hand and suddenly all of the flames are gone, frost is covering everything in a thirty foot radius. Candle man must be _trick_ candle man because he lights up again.

"No one puts the Human Flame out! NO ONE!" He tries to punch me but it just goes through my intangible body. I put my hand on his shoulder and encase us in a giant block of ice. Intangible I reach out and take the guy from his flame suit, thank god he was wearing boxers underneath, and set him on the ground, icing his arms and legs spread eagle.

"Who are you? Are you that martian's friend?"

"Martian?" I look at the guy who was on the ground and see him healing himself, his green skin returning to normal. Green skin? Well he's not a ghost, I know that. Martian? "Really?" I look at 'in my boxers' man "He's an alien?"

"He's the Martian Manhunter! Everyone knows him!"

"I don't, I thought you were just some sort of sadist with a pyromania thing going on torturing an innocent bystander."

"Hey, I am not!" I cock my head at him

"You were burning him alive."

"Fire is his only weakness! It's the only way to stop him, and I _wasn't_ burning him alive, I had him in a ring of fire. I would've killed him in a sane way, not burning him alive, you're messed up, you know that?"

"Well _sor-ry!_ I saw a guy in the middle of a giant blaze, screaming for his life, and you saying that he was going to die! I _apologize_ for my misunderstanding." note the sarcasm here

"Oh, shut up."

"Thank you." I turn and look at mister six foot six martian man "You saved my life, I am in your debt."

"Uh, no problem, and really, if you really want to make it up to me, then just let me leave without any fuss. I swear, I just want to be left alone."

"If that is your wish." he turns to the man in the ice and phases him out. Color me surprised. he looks at me once before nodding as I turn to go to work. "Farewell." Now I have to explain to my boss why I'm quitting after a week. And my landlord. F & A. Thankfully I have money. Thank you compound interest. Well, time to go. Just as the police arrive I'm turning a corner, the Martian Manhunter watching me as I leave. Time to find a new place to stay.


	3. Zatanna Zatara and Dinah Drake

Okay. New city. Took a month to get here. Been here for three hours, and nothing has gone wrong. Aaaaand just like that I get tackled into an alley by two guys, and there's a knife in my ribs. Fucking joy. I need to be more observant.

"Back off!" says a...rather sultry voice. Angry and loud...but sultry none the less. There comes the sound of punches, kicks, grunts, and someone flying into a trashcan.

_"Murum da mutagil!"_ comes another voice. Kinda echo-y and creepy, but female. There's a yell afterwards, muffled

"Hey, are you ok?" there's a hand picking me up as someone, a lady in a vest and fishnets...two of them, one with blonde hair and a blue vest and another with black hair and...a tuxedo top? Blondie is punching some guy, I imagine my would be mugger, and miss tux is helping me up.

"I'm fine." Blondie punches the guy out and comes over to us. I'm dusting myself off. "Just a little sore."

"Good job with them Canary."

"Thanks, it's great stress relief. Oh my god, Zatanna, his ribs!" we both look at my ribs, oh yeah, the knife

"Oh god, hold still!"

"No." I'm calm, they're not, I'll live, they don't know that. "I'm fine." I take the knife out

"No don't do that!"

"I'm fine look." I pull up my shirt and show them "See? All better." I am too.

"Holy crap. Who are you?"

"Geeze, I get into town, and not even one day in I get stabbed. Is a quiet life too much to ask?"

"You came to _Gotham_ for a quiet life?" asks miss magic

"Is that what this place is called?"

"Yeah," says blondie "and it's home to a whole bunch of super criminals, if you came for a quiet life you came to the wrong town. How did you get here without knowing the name of the city?"

"I walked."

"Where were you previously that wasn't so quiet?"

"Uh, some place with a guy named 'Flash' or something, then after that there was this green alien guy." sigh "This is my third attempt at a new city. Oh well, guess it's time to get going again."

"Hold up." tux lady puts a hand on my shoulder " I want to take you to the hospital, make sure you're okay after that knife, make sure you don't have any viruses now."

"I'm fine, I'd know if I weren't."

"Still, it would make me feel better if-"

"No. God, you're just like that guy in the red jumpsuit. I don't need to go to the hospital, I'm perfectly healthy." I start to leave when all of a sudden blondie stops me

"Canary-"

"No, Zatanna, he never told us who he was, and people don't just heal like that. We need answers." I slap away her hand, I'm kinda angry

"Is it really so hard to believe that superheroes and supervillains aren't the only supers out there, some of us just want to settle down and live a normal boring life?"

"Actually, yes." I stare at her. REALLY?

"You are _so-_...I don't even know what you are. I told the guy in the funky yellow jumpsuit, I told the guy in the red one, I told the alien dude and I'll tell you too - I just want to be left alone!"

"Can't do that. Zatanna."

"Sorry kid." at the same time she and I speak _"Tereciart!"_

_"Erebihorp!"_ mine is just a bit later so only I get effected, and the magic goes haywire sending me somewhere unintended. I think.

"Zatanna, where is he?"

"I-I'm not sure." she concentrates and speaks _"Tnacol!_ He's...in France?"


	4. The Doom Patrol

"Men-to. What. Trick-er-y. Is. This?" ugh, magical teleportation sucks "A. New. Mem-ber. Per-haps?" annoying jerking voice needs to shut up "Im-mor-tus. Re-strain. Him." Immortus? lame name...wait a second...

"Robotman, get him out of there! Elastigirl, see if you can hold off the army! Negative man, the controls!" giant orange robat barreling towards me? Check. Giant woman stomping on robot soldiers? Check. Creepy living shadow flying around? Check. All of them and one strange dude in matching purple jumpsuits? Check. Superheroes. Oh, joy. Which means- Brain in a jar, gorilla with a gun, a stretchy woman, and a wrinkled old man on a platform. Yup, supervillains. Orange guy is still barreling toward me. I sigh and go intangible as he tries to scoop me up. I fly up to the guy on the platform. The old guy, he looks like an Immortus.

"Hey, are you this 'Immortus' guy?"

"Yes child. And I will-"

"Yeah, yeah, that's great. Are you really immortal?" he's a bit flustered by my interruption of his rant and that the lazers have been flying _through_ me for a while now.

"Yes child, I have been alive for centuries." he's careful now

"That's great!" most everyone has stopped to watch my talk with this wrinkly dude now "See, I'm immortal too now, and I know I am because I was told by an omniscient guardian of time that I am. I've looked this way for something like forty six years now and I just want it to stop. The same guy that told me I'm immortal told me that if I look hard enough I can find a way to continue my normal aging process, but I have to _really_ look, y'know, otherwise I'll stay like this forever."

"You would rid yourself of this gift?"

"Eventually the universe will stretch so thin I'll be in agony because of the negative pressure, plus all the crap I'd go though throughout the trillions of years of life I'd experience. My brain is human, it just wasn't meant to hold that many memories, I'd lose myself to insanity and I don't want to be insane forever y'know? Then after the universe begins to collapse on itself again apparently I'll be among the last life in the universe and we'd all get caught in the big crunch and then the next big bang and eventually we'd be like the first residents of _the new_ universe and repeat the process for eternity. I don't want to do that." everyone was staring at me as I talked "ANYWAYS, I was wondering if you knew a way to stop my immortality, y'know, seeing as you've probably met a few immortals along the way, right?"

"You certainly take the long view child."

"Well duh, I'm immortal now. So can you help me?"

"Can you simply not just drain your life energy and dissipate it to the universe?" my face fell

"No, see, before I was immortal I was half dead." everyone was surprised. "I actually tried to be a superhero, which is what got me here in the first place."

"How?"

"Well, see, I fought a guy with an object called the 'reality gauntlet',"

"You have seen it?" he asks excitedly

"Yeah, and destroyed it too." he glares at me

"How?"

"Blast of energy."

"Do you know what you could have done blasting energy at a reality changing device?"

"What! I was a naive hero back then! Anyway, latter on comes this guy with this box the size of a grape belive it or not, says he's found a relic from a past universe to alter reality, and he does in some flippin' strange ways too. The laws of physics got so messed up for a while there. I think he made a new race of aliens or something, I think he called them Kryptonian or whatever and sent them on the proper evolutionary scale back in time so that...well I kinda stopped listening at that point. The point of this is that I got the box from him, set most everything right, and then tried to destroy the box. And I did, only this time a thread of the energy from the box hit me after I blasted it, and...now here I am. I tried to find the energy again to change me back but it had all dissipated after I finally noticed what had happened. Took me three years to notice, go figure right? So I go to ask the time guardian and he tells me what's what."

"That, while interesting does not explain while the draining would not work."

"Huh? Oh yeah, well, I'm half dead, right? So even if my human half died off my dead half would endure for the rest of, well, forever."

"Have you tried complete molecular disintegration?"

"Doesn't work, something about my energies or whatever."

"Barbaric but effective would be...burning. Do you have a healing factor?"

"Let me put it this way, I teleported to the middle of the sun for a week of pure torture, when I got out, I had a sun burn for an hour." that got some raised eyebrows

"Even separated?"

"I got about thirty of my yeti friends to chop me into mince meat, bite sized bits, and then teleport the bits to the middle Star in the middle of the universe, thinking it would work, three hours later I was back together an hightailing it out of there and back to earth. Thankfully there was a way-station back to earth we set up beforehand."

"With the level of resistance you show, I do not believe I can help you." my heart fell "I am truly sorry." I sigh

"No, it's okay. He said if I keep on looking I'll find a way, so, I guess I keep on looking. Goodbye Immortus, if we run into each other again, well, obviously I'm still looking."

"I wish you luck young one."

"Thank you." I set down an look around. "Uh, Immortus, I was kinda zapped here by some lady using magic trying to get me to go to a hospital after I got stabbed. Would you be able to tell me where I am?"

"France, but several hundred meters below the surface."

"Okay, thanks again." I'm about to take off when all of a sudden there's a flash of light and Zatanna is standing there in all of her glory.

"There you are!"

"Oh, god no!"

"We have to get you back to where you can get looked at."

"Why won't you freaking super-heroes just leave me alone!"

"Now, now, just come along quietly and-" she tries to surprise me but we speak at the same time again and only I get zapped...again.

_"Tereciart!"_

_"Erebihorp!"_

_"Damnit!"_ Zatanna looks around "Okay, I'll bite, what's with the matching purple spandex and evil lair vibe?"


	5. Teen Titans Go!

DAMNIT! Again? What the hell was her problem? Where am I now? A body is flying towards me, metal whistling through the air at my head, so I grab the weapon, kick the owner back, strike them with their own weapon and then before they hit the ground throw it at them and back up. What just happened? Lets see, to the left- traffic light costume trying to get up with a metal bo-staff tangled in his limbs, black guy with robot parts staring, green kid just looking, pale anemic chick in a cloak...not really doing anything, and a floating girl with a bad tan in a small top and bottom covering her mouth in shock. To the right- another pale anemic girl with pink horn hair and a nasty grin, bald scowling, yet still somehow managing to smile, five year old and a grinning eight foot meat head. The city looks destroyed, more good versus evil I suppose...or an intense game of football. Sigh. Why me? Why m-whoa! Flying traffic light kick aimed at my head - not cool.

"Hey! What the hell is your problem!"

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know. Jackass. Just leave me alone and I'll be out of your hair in-" flying discs explode behind me, because I dodged them, and he's trying to hit me with his staff. Amateur. "You have some serious anger management problems don't you?" I ask him as I dodge each of his strikes. It's getting annoying. "Hey! Would you quit it? I haven't even done anything!"

"CYBORG!" Cyborg (I assume from the machines and that he responded) comes over and they try to double team me.

"Hey you freaking Traffic light, just leave me alone!" he pauses and I swear his...mask...twitches.

"TRAFFIC LIGHT?"

"Yes! Red-yellow-green-boy, what else do I call you?" the green one, the five year old, the pal pink and the meat head started laughing. He growls and picks up the fight again.

"WHO ARE YOU?" he's swinging rapidly, lashing out with kicks and punches in fast near deadly combinations. When one leaves a hole, an opening, gets a bit tired, the other fills in flawlessly. Neither of them hit of course, but still, it _looked_ impressive.

"Stop trying to pound the crap out of me and you might find out!" I weave under one of their combination attacks.

"YOU CAN TALK AND FIGHT AT THE SAME TIME!"

"Is this how you talk to everyone you meet? You yell at them and try to lay them out? If so then never go into the hotel industry, your customer service would suck."

"WHO ARE YOU! WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"I don't know, I was just talking to some guy named Immortus when-"

"IMMORTUS?" surprisingly it was the green one, and he looked like he wanted to rip my fucking face off. Intense. "YOU WERE TALKING TO THE BROTHERHOOD OF EVIL?"

"I don't know. Is he a bald wrinkly old thing, about yae-high, dusty voice, drones on and on and wears a military uniform?"

"**YES!**" someone was pissy

"Okay, then yes, but I didn-" green lion claws! What a fantastic day I'm having! He's roaring at me. Y'know what? I'm tired of this. Too much in one fucking day. _"__**ENOUGH!**__"_ I think everyone was surprised at how much feeling I put into my voice because they all actually stopped, all eight of them. So what did I do next? I made eight clones and after five minutes I had every one of them gagged and bound in submission holds with ghostly energy, and held by a clone each.

ZAP

I look around, magic girl is here. PERFECT!

"Oh great! YOU again!" before she can say anything else her mouth is sealed with ecto-goo and another clone is restraining her, arms, legs, fingers and toes. You can't be too careful with magic. "I want you to listen! ALL OF YOU!" I glare at each of them in turn "I've had a bad day. A truly suck-y day. You wanna know why it was bad?" they can't say anything so I continue

"I had just gotten into Gotham after weeks of walking from Middleton, where apparently maniacs like to set green aliens on fire, and I had only been there for a week after a month of walking to get out of a city where some douche in a red costume wouldn't listen to anything but the sound of his 'over-inflated-ego'-centric ramblings." sigh "That's off topic, I had only been in Gotham for maybe _three hours_ before some punks decide to tackle me and jab a knife into my ribs! I'm fine, I'm getting up, then all of a sudden the fishnet twins, one half of which is right _there_," I point to Zatanna "decide to 'save' me. It wouldn't be so bad if after showing them I'm fine after being stabbed they didn't want to _interrogate_ me for _surviving_ being fucking stabbed!" I'm starting to yell but, y'know what, I'm kinda irritated

"They're about to zap me to parts unknown for whatever the hell they want when I try to stop them! Next thing I know, a brain in a jar, rubber woman, gorilla boy and older-than-dust man are talking about capturing me while some hyped up psycho wearing purple antennae commands the rest of his fucking purple spandex team to try to 'save' me! Now I'm being rushed by an orange robot and I hear about some 'Immortus' dude. Reasonable bet that he's immortal right? So I need to talk to him, but I'm not seeking immortality, I AM immortal." everyone boggles at that for a minute. "It's not all it's cracked up to be." I assure them. The pink one looks hungry for it. "Anyways, I wanna see if I can find a way to de-immortal my self. Dusty says he can't help 'cause he loves it, though why as a sack of wrinkly skin and bone I have no idea." I'm getting distracted

"BACK ON TRACK, after he tells me he can't help me and I'm in fucking _FRANCE_, _magic-ass_ over there," yes, Zatanna again "shows up and zaps me again, and all of a sudden, mister traffic-light I've-got-a-stick-up-my-ass-man" yeah, that's Robin "is trying to bash my fucking brains in! So after he has his little schizoid freak attack, the green kid goes psycho on my ass! So after I subdue the lot of you, what should happen but, of course, my fucking _MAGICAL STALKER_ shows up and tries to haul me off for fucking _questioning,_ which I didn't want to answer in the first place but seeing as how I'm spilling my guts here, it really won't be necessary any more!" Now my hands and eyes are glowing with power, arctic winds are coming from my body, tears between here and the ghost zone appear revealing the entire ghost king's army ready to show up and cause havoc. Technically _my_ army since I defeated Pariah in single combat. My hair is a mass of black flames and my eyes are blazing red. I'm growling at them. "**AND I HAVEN'T EVEN HAD MY FUCKING BREAKFAST YET!**" I look at their scared faces and calm down a bit. Everything returns to normal, but my eyes still glow a bit. I look at the faces of my prisoners and for the calmest one. Purple anemic girl get's it.

"You look relatively calm." I walk up to her and remove the ecto-goo from her mouth. "Two questions, one, where the hell am I?"

"Jump city California, just north of LA." I nod

"Okay. Alright." sigh, I'm across the country from where I started, but I'm back in the US at least "Now number two, where can I get some decent bacon and scrambled eggs?"

"Clancy's Diner, five blocks _that_ way." she gestures with her head

"Thank you." she nods. She seems sensible, I think I'd like her if I wasn't so angry right now "I'm leaving now." I glare at miss fishnets "Magic-ass, leave me _the fuck_ alone!" I look at the rest of them "If you know what's good for you, you will too." I turn around and start walking, my clones and my ecto-energy dissipating, leaving them all behind.

"What just happened?" Beastboy asks them collectively

"We all just got our asses handed to us by that freaky skuzz-muncher!" says Gizmo

"Are we going to keep on fighting?" Mammoth asks " 'Cause I'm kinda hungry." Robin and Jinx look at each other

"Breakfast at the tower?" he suggests

"Sure, why not." she replies

So the Teen Titans and H.I.V.E.'s Alpha team went off to eat breakfast together


	6. Oliver Queen

"Five twenty two." I hand the clerk my money. "Thank you and hav a ni-"

"THIS IS A STICK UP!" ! But before I can actually do anything a green arrow whizzes out of nowhere and, now from the tip of the arrow somehow, a boxing glove hits him...Okay. Okay. Alright, time to go. Just as soon as...

*SHWIP. SHWIP SHWIP SHWIP SHWIP SHWIP*

Aaaand now there are like seven arrows sticking out of the thugs' clothes and I'm looking at fucking _Robin Hood._ Well then. Time to g-

"Hey kid are you ok?" oh for the love of Clockwork.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine Robin Hood. Now if you'll excuse me." I'm heading towards the door. Five feet away. I'm gunna make it! Hand on the shoulder. DENIED! "Oh _come on_! I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me, yes you're a big heap super hero now leave me the hell alone!" Greenie's eyes are wide.

"Uh, you forgot your energy drink." I look in his hands. My drink is there.

"Oh...um, thank you." I take the drink and put it in my pocket.

"Uh, no problem." I turn awkwardly away, I just totally blew up on a guy for telling me I forgot my drink. yeah, feelin' special now. "You always blow up like that?" I stop and look at him, I kinda owe an explanation.

"Sorry, I've just had rotten luck with pushy 'heroes' trying to interject their 'grand wisdom' upon me. Thinking just because they save people they know better and they refuse to heed the wishes of others! UGH! IT GET'S ME SO PISSED OFF!" black hair flames. He's looking at me strange "Is my hair on fire?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Oh, well then." I need to leave. "Sorry about this, I'll just be leaving now." I turn and start walking away

"Be careful who you blow up on, some of them won't be so nice as me." I smirk, he can't see it of course

"I'm in no more danger than you are, less in fact, in the mortal sense of course."

"Wanna explain that?"

"Not really." I look over my shoulder "Goodbye and, thanks, for my drink." I fade into mist and waft off, going invisible and reforming before I fly off, leaving behind a confused archer and the oncoming police. This has been one of my...nicer, encounters. Ugh, I need a traveling cloak.


	7. Kara Zor-El

"Let's see, this map says that the next major city over from Gotham...Bludhaven...too creepy sounding. How abouuuut...Metropolis. Yeah, that sounds good, if a little proud, but good none the less. Alright, lets go! No matter what I'll stick it out this time, be nice to people, stay here for at least a month, see if I can adjust, even if there _are_ heroes there. But come on, how could my luck be that bad? Ugh, who am I kidding, it's me...I'm talking to myself, _so_ not good. And yet I'm still doing it. Time for internal monologue!"

I teleport to the edge of Metropolis and I hear thunder and screams...well...this is juuuust peachy. I said I'd try to stick it out this time and I will. So, time to see what's going on. I turn invisible and intangible against the winds and then fly towards the sounds. I see a streak from the top of one of the buildings, going fast, too fast, and it crashes into the sidewalk.

"Ughhhhhhhhh~" a figure stands up in the clearing dust and starts speaking, standing over a blonde teen in a torn up skirt and long sleeve blue top with a giant red 'S' in a pentagon on her chest.

"What now Kara?"

"Ugnhh~"

"You can't stop me. I'm going to kill you, then I'm going to hunt down your cousin and that ridiculous clone and kill them both!" the dust is clearing and the man is...metal. Glowing green. Metal man, glowing green, talking about hunting people? Skulker? "I'll skin you all alive and-" Yep Skulker. Wait, Skulker? SKULKER?

**"SKULKER!"** he stops and looks up at me just as my ghost form barrels into him at three hundred and fifty-two mile an hour, cratering him into the ground **"I TOLD YOU THAT IF I EVER CAUGHT YOU HUNTING THIS SIDE OF THE ZONE I'D END YOU!"** he's trying to function but I just start wailing on him. Pulverizing his armor, ripping out vital circuitry, disconnecting limbs, beating him with those limbs. I have anger issues when it comes to people who try to kill my loved ones. So sue me. I stop beating him once all of his limbs are disconnected and ask **"WHY ARE YOU HERE?"** He responds by opening a chest panel and trying to fire a green blast at me, but I rip the cannon off and vaporize it. **"YOU STILL THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME SKULKER?"** I forcibly close his chest plates and use my ecto-eye-blasts to weld it shut. Hey, any new armor he has to get is just fine with me. **"WHY ARE YOU HERE SKULKER? ANSWER ME!"** A weak voice calls from behind me.

"Th-that's not Skulker." I whip around, it's the blonde girl and she's up on her own again. Seems to be healing right in front of my eyes too.

"Huh?"

"I don't know who Skulker is but that isn't him." she gestures to the robotic remains in the crater "That's a criminal known as Metallo."

"Metallo?"

"Yes."

"Metallo. Not Skulker?"

"That's right." oops.

"Ah, well then." I rub the back of my neck "_THIS_ is embarrassing." she slides down the side of the crater.

"Why did you think Metallo was this Skulker character?" sirens in the background, I promised myself to at least _try_. Time to make nice.

"Can we do this somewhere else?" she examines me

"Are you a criminal too?"

"Ah, no, but I'd rather keep a low profile seeing as how everyone thinks I'm dead."

"Why do they think that?"

"Uh, well, you see..." oh god, how to explain? Sirens. "Elsewhere please?" she nods and takes off for the top of a building with a giant golden globe on the top of it 'The Daily Planet'

"So?" oh, yeah.

"Ok, so Skulker is a ghost that looks like and is about the same size as a deranged frog." she looks at me questioningly "But he uses high tech battle armor to get around. He's a hunter who is obsessed with hunting or tracking people down, skinning them and hanging their pelts on his wall. He upgraded his form through the years and the last time I saw him he looked a lot like that guy I uh...tackled." she gave me a wide eyed look saying 'uh-huh, tackled my ass' "He had solidified ectoplasmic crystals as a power source and he had been working on a camouflage mode with a base skeleton looking a lot like Metallo does now. So what with the way he talked and looked and everything I sorta...jumped the gun?" she crossed her arms

"Yeah, a bit. But I really can't complain, I was in trouble for a moment there. I don't know how Clark always deals with these guys and keeps a day job."

"Who's Clark?"

"Who are you? I haven't even gotten your name yet and you're asking _me_ things? Ngg!" she clutches her side

"Are you ok?"

"Ugh, I think there's a piece of Kryptonite lodged in my side!" she lifts the side of her shirt "Can you see any thing green and glowing that doesn't belong?"

"Uh," I bend down and look, yup, sure enough, a sliver of glowing green crystal is deep in her side "yeah, yeah there is. Want me to get it out?"

"How deep in is it?"

"The outside tip is about three inches in,"

"Ugh, that's too far, I have to go to the doctor to get it out now."

"Do you heal like you did before if it's out or are you going to gush blood?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I can take it out right here, no pain, but I don't wan't to have to rush you to a hospital covered in your blood if you _do_ gush once the shard is removed."

"Once it's out and away from me I'll heal really fast. Can you get it out now?" I reach in intangibly and pull it out.

"Done." I'm backing up with it a bit and watching as her wounds close.

"Really, that quick?"

"Really, that quick."

"Thanks, but you still haven't told me you're name." I hold out a hand

"Daniel Fenton, call me Danny or Phantom." she smiles and shakes my hand

"I am Kara Zor-El. Call me Kara or Supergirl."

*ZAP*

I tense up and we look around, the scenery has changed and just by looking at the plants and animals, I _know_ we're not earth anymore.

"Kara, please tell me it was _you_ who Zapped us."

"Actually, I was Kind of hoping it was you."

"Crap."


	8. Adam Strange

New alien planet and we have no Idea where we are. Just swell. Oh, and there's giant bug monsters five times the size of subway trains. FUN TIMES. CAN YOU SENSE THE SARCASM? Any-who...we've been flying around, looking for some sort of civilization or marker or tour guide to say 'you are on planet XYZ, deal with it!' I COULD deal IF I knew WHERE WE WERE. Alas, I don't, so we're stuck flying around randomly hoping she doesn't need food. All of a sudden, we fly past a group of humanoid aliens, looking pretty human, shooting a giant wriggling skyscraper. Oh, but wait, it's not a skyscraper, its a BUG MONSTER! Of COURSE IT IS! All of a sudden Kara points down and says-

"Hey, I know him!" what?

"You know the giant bug monster?" she rolls her eyes

"No! I know that man in the red space suit, that's Adam Strange! Which means...we're on RANN! Of course! It was a Zeta beam that struck us." She's ecstatic now, and if she's happy, well, I can fake it.

"Does this mean you know how to get home?"

"No, but Adam Does!"

"Just out of curiosity, is there more than one Adam here?"

"No why?"

"Because Adam's about to be eaten and I don't want to lose my ride back home." she freaks out and we dive bomb, she punches the creature, and I phase Adam from it's grips. "You Adam?"

"Yes, but who are you?"

"Don't matter. You know how to get back to earth?"

"Yes, but that creature keeps destroying our science stations! Without them we can't direct the radiation with any amount of control!"

"Which probably explains why we got zapped here." Sigh. My life. Is never. Simple. "So, we kill the bug and you can get us back home?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it."

"Well then, let's get down to business!" I walk toward the creature, Kara seems to be giving it a good beating. "KARA! KEEP IT BUSY FOR LIKE, THIRTY MORE SECONDS OKAY?"

"WHY?"

"JUST DO IT!" I step back, leaving a duplicate in my place. He flies forward intangibly and deposits several hundred ecto-bombs inside of the beast. They can be set of by a sudden energy burst, or my will. I turn to Adam. "Can you get all of the people to gather together so I can create a shield around them? It's going to get messy." Adam nods and starts speaking...Rannian? Something. Soon all of the people are gathered, and my duplicate creates a dome shield. "KARA! GET OVER HERE UNLESS YOU WANNA GET COVERED IN BUG GUTS!" She glances back at me, gives the bug one last extra hard punch and flies back to me, landing and asking

"What now?"

"Now, it gets messy." the creature charges us and I fire an ecto-beam from my finger that cuts straight through the creature, exiting it's tail. A split second after I'm done firing, I 'm erecting a shield. Not a moment too soon either, my shot set off multiple ecto-bombs causing an internal chain reaction of explosions and...let's just say there was a flash of light, a sound of thunder and a sudden rain...but not a cloud in the sky. This unfortunately kept up for thirty seconds and the ground was thoroughly coated. But I can fly, so, ha-ha! A power surge through both shields and the gunk on them was gone. I didn't wan't to release the shield just for it to all fall on me, I'm not _that_ stupid...most of the times. Supergirl is is standing there stareing at me as the shields drop

"Wow...overkill much?" I shake my head and insist

"No such thing." my duplicate fades "Now lets see about getting back home!"

A week later we get ready to get Zapped. It took time to make a makeshift Zeta station and even then it was only one person at a time. Kara stepped up first.

"Well, it's been fun Danny, and I'll see you later." she nodded at me and stepped up on the platform

"Countdown!" Adam shouted "Three! Two! One!" *ZAP* She was gone. My turn next I guess. "Alright, confirmed that she's in Metropolis. Alright Danny, step up, you're next."

"Thank you, Adam, for...this." I'm not good at 'thank you's or 'goodbye's, but I try at least.

"No problem Danny, and thank you for your help with the creature." Awkward nod of acknowledgment, commence! "Okay, Countdown! Three! Two! One!" *SPARK-ZAP-BOOM* there is smoke everywhere and Adam strange is coughing, trying to clear the air and see what was going on. "Ah, crap, a misfire! Let's see...right sector of space...still hit earth...landmass...Upper Africa." Adam stared for a moment. All things considered it went a lot better than it could have. At least he was on the right planet. Eh, he'll find his way back.


	9. Solovar

"Ah, fuck." I look around and see an advanced city sprawled around me, buildings in ruin, set to a Savannah backdrop and...was that a freaking Zebra? Oh, and a minor detail of the city I might have overlooked...it was inhabited by gorillas. Fighting with advanced laser weaponry. On freaking flying vehicles. Oh, this was going to be fuuuuuuun. "Oh, great, _now_ where the hell am I?"

"I think I can answer that." I turn and see a great white ape wh-...that's...a nudge...in the back of my mind and...oh hell, you're telepathic! "Yes, very astute of you to notice. Now, I may be willing to tell you where you are, if you can tell me how you got there." his eyes widened "DUCK!" eighteen years of daily conditioning and years of battling ghosts mean that when someone yells 'duck', 'get down', 'hit the dirt', 'duck and cover'...anything to that effect really, I'm generally on the ground before the person is done speaking. Now was no exception. Dirt in my mouth? Yes. Not blasted by something painful like a disintegration ray? Also yes. The white ape is up again and firing his weapon back. Sudden;y another pained cry fills the air and a thud follows. I look back and see a pissed off gorilla clutching his arm and looking hatefully at both of us.

"Why does he look like he wants to kill me?"

"Some of the citizens of Gorilla City are...shall we say, prejudiced, against humans. Now, how did you get here?" Keeping an eye on the guy on the ground I tell him

"I uh, was in a city called Metropolis, and I confused one criminal for another, and I kinda beat the crap out of him, then I was shaking hands with the heroin that had been fighting him three seconds before and then we got zapped to some planet called Rann by a Zeta beam...I think," the gorilla had a light bulb moment.

"Of course, Adam strange!" I stopped in mid sentence with my mouth open

"Does _everybody_ know him?" whitey smirked

"He _does_ seem to get around. My name is Solovar, and I am King of Gorilla city." he smirks and says under his breath 'whitey, hah!' "Who are you to be so involved in the affairs of the Justice League?"

"The who?" surprise flits to his features

"You can't be serious."

"Uh, why not?"

"You're a hero" my skin bristled when he called me that "involved in the affairs of at least two League-ers, and transported directly to on of the most secret locations on and off the entire planet, and you're saying you don't know about the Justice League? That this is all just coincidence?" disbelief showed clearly

"Uh, I'm actually saying it was a huge accident that I met any of the like...fifteen superheroes I've been trying to avoid." he didn't exactly believe it "Look, I'm just a half dead immortal looking for a way to pass from this plane of existence, you know, die, just like everyone else has the luxury of doing. I've been searching for a long while an-HMMPH!" all of a sudden, I was hoisted up high and an arrogant voice spoke to Solovar

"Oh, look, now not only will I win the war and dominate your city and your people as supreme overlord, but I'll dominate your children for as long as your line continues to exist. Just as soon as I unravel this child's DNA and become immortal as well!"

"GRODD!" I look up at my captor

"Uh, kidnapper dude? The only thing you'll get from my DNA is a toxic poisonous death. It's not in the DNA it's in the energy." he looks down at me

"Well thank's for the pointer, I'll remember that when I'm dissecting you." sigh

"Really? Is that all anyone ever thinks of when they capture me? Torture and tons of painful experiments? No one ever takes the time to just talk to me. Oh, and you might want to drop me."

"Oh, and why is that child?" my eyes flash green and a lightning bolt strikes me, leaking energy into him, throwing him back with deadly force.

"That's why." I pick myself up off the ground and phase the charred gorilla off of my clothes. *SNIFF* "Ugh, gross, burnt fur! That smell takes forever to get out!"

"Are you alright?" Solovar asks me

"Oh yeah, I'm-" suddenly there's a metal 'I' beam sticking out of the front of my face. Ouch. I fall down and the two gorillas start fighting it out, witty banter and all. I phase the beam out and stand up, unbalanced from the loss of my inner ear bones for a moment before everything rights itself. "AW MAN! MY SHIRT HAS BRAINS ON IT!" and it does. This sucks. Grodd and Solovar stop momentarily to look at me. "Grodd! You owe me a shirt!" Grodd of course takes the opportunity to take a pot shot and knock Solovar out. Then he tries to incapacitate me with his telepathy. Tries to bend my mind out of shape with things I couldn't possible comprehend. Tries is the key word. Thing is, I snooped in Clockworks tower like thirty years ago. My. Mind. Got. BLOWN. I was out for three years straight while my mind got...accustomed to what it saw. I saw at least thirty definable different things and an innumerable amount of indefinable things...when one of them clicked and my brain said 'this shit is crazy' the rest soon followed. Mental overload. Bottom line here is that what he's doing is no real threat. In fact... "Heeheeheeheehee, stop! That tickles!" Solovar slowly wakes up.

I can see the strain his mind is under and how taxing it is on him, he's even sweating. I keep on smiling all the while.

"What the hell are you?" he croaks out

"Really very annoyed." I track the connection back and show him the least of the wonders I saw in Clockwork's domain...and he started screaming, clutching his skull. "Oh shut up!" I grab his head and slam it into the ground until the screaming stops. I look over at Solovar who looks a little sick at what I'd just done. "What? He was going to be screaming like that for a _very_ lone time and I don't take kindly to people trying to invade my mental space. So, like I was saying, I'm immortal and I'm looking for a way to die, can you help me?" He slowly seems to come back to himself and shakes his head.

"We as a people focus more on technology and metal advancement than the furthering of the body, I'm afraid we would have nothing to offer you." I visibly wilt...super advanced society, no way to kill me. Great.

"Oh well, do you know where I can get a map or something so I can see which way I have to go?"

"I can arrange a transport to a place that might be able to help you." I freeze for a second then look up at him.

"Really?"

"Yes." he looks up at the sun then points on into the distance "If you go around nine thousand five hundred kilometers that way and then straight down to the bottom of the ocean, you'll find a place called Atlantis."

"Atlantis? It exists? Seriously?" he laughs at my surprise

"A city of advanced gorillas, teleportation to distant planets and alien superheroes...and a well known underwater civilization is hard to believe for you, an immortal?" I rub my neck and blush sheepishly

"Uh, well, when you put it like that, and given that I know the lord and master of time personally, it _does_ sound kinda silly." he is surprised by that information, not hard to believe actually

"Is there a reason you can't just ask this master of time to end your journey and provide an answer?" I scowl now

"Tried it. He told me something about bettering the future of humanity and having to do this without him...some crap about maintaining the timelines and stuff. Anyways, he basically told me that I had to do it on my own and only if I looked hard enough would I find the answer." I wipe my face with my hand "He likes to be all cryptic and not give real answers and shit." I turn away from his amused smirk to the direction he pointed. "So ninety-five hundred kilometers out then straight down?"

"Yes, I can arrange a transport for you if you wish."

"No thanks," he started to ask but I said "I think I'll walk."

"WALK!"

"Yeah, walk. I'll be eating sushi forever on my trip, but, yeah, walk." he looked at me like I was crazy for a moment then started laughing

"You are just one surprise after another. Good luck...you never _did_ tell me your name."

"Uh, yeah, kinda busy back there. I'm Danny," I extend my hand to him "Danny Fenton. But just call me Phantom." he shakes my hand, looking amused and nods as I turn to leave.

"Goodbye Phantom."

"Bye Solovar! Thanks for the directions!" I call over my shoulder

"Safe journey Phantom. Safe journey." Solovar turns back to the unconscious Grodd "Now what do we do with you?"


	10. Arthur Curry

The ocean was...it was loud. Normal sounds fade off quickly, but the loud ones, the colossal ones, they just go on forever. Then there's all of the movement, and the water itself...the ocean was loud. And after a while the dark blue and shining light gets old. It's really fantastically beautiful, but see that same thing day after day and you build up a tolerance, you become numb to it. The passage of time down under the water is...odd. The light pulsed every second, but also over the course of hours and possible days. Light, soft, light, softer, light, softer, light, dark, light, soft, light, brighter, light ,brighter, light, brighter, light, half light. That's how the light cycle went for...the longest time. After a long time under water...I'm not sure how long there was a sudden...drop off. Then it got really dark. After a long while, a long, long while, the natural light started to come back. Suddenly, after an estimated day or two of traveling after the light came back...there it was. Atlantis. I admit, I had a geeky 'I found Atlantis' moment. Sure I had directions, but I still found it. As I approached the edge of Atlantis a guard (I assume because of his glowing trident and official looking clothes...plus he had a dorky helmet on that I can't really imagine anyone else wearing for any other reason) met me and began talking in what I can only assume was Atlantian. I went intangible, which put him on guard, and spoke.

"I don't suppose you speak English, do you?" a light went on in his brain and he seemed to recognize something. I'm guessing it was the language, or at least the word 'English'. He pointed to the where I was and made the universal gesture for 'stay there'. He took off through the water as easily as I do through the air. I stood there for a good couple of minutes...and then some more...and then even longer. Geeze, the guy takes forever. I was just about to start jamming air, er, water guitar, when the guy came back with like, a platoon. The platoon surrounded m then split to reveal some blonde guy in a neon orange scale mail shirt. Fantastic, I could already tell it was going to be...interesting.

"Greetings traveler, I was told you needed someone who spoke English, is that correct?" I just blinked, translators this short in supply that there are like, thirty guards?

"Uh, yeah. I, uh, I guess I do. Why so many guards? Are translators really that important?" he laughed then

"I apologize, introductions have not been made. I am Arthur Curry, King of Atlantis. Who might you be?" I blushed a bit. Did I just insult the king of an entire race? I hope not.

"Uh, I'm Danny Fenton, Phantom Vagabond and Immortal."

"Immortal?" I sighed and mumbled

"Yeah, immortal."

"You do not seem too pleased with this."

"Not many who claim to be immortal truly are, they're just ridiculously long lived. I've been informed by the omniscient master of time, literally the master, as in existed twelve billion universes before us and will exist twelve billion after, that I am the closest thing to immortal other than him. He will always exist. Always. I, unless I find the one specific way that exists in this universe, will exist right along side of him for the rest of forever, and beyond. I don't want that. I want to age and die just like every other member of my species is given a chance to. I didn't choose to live forever and to be truly honest, I'd rather not." I just ranted at a king. "Uh, sorry about that, I uh, it's kinda a touchy subject with me."

"May I ask why you brought it up if it was so delicate a matter?"

"Don't tell people you're immortal and you get driven out of town after getting hit by a vehicle, or shot in the head, or stabbed, or eviscerated, or something stupid like that. Then comes the 'you _lied_ to us! you're not even human! You're a _monster_!' Blahdity blahdity blah!" *sigh* "It get's real old real quick."

"Why have you then come to our borders? To escape the surface world? For lodging? Perhaps for work?"

"Okay see, this is where it get's interesting. I wander from city to city, place to place, looking for a way to undo my immortality, I haven't had the best of luck. I find a place to live, get a job, and stay for a few years before people notice I don't change. I've had a recent string of bad luck. I was a hero when I was as young as I look now, which is what lead to my condition. Really, it was just a huge accident. Anyways, a couple years after my predicament I stopped hero-ing because I saw that people were becoming dependent on me, and expectant of me. Criminals escalated and the local enforcement stopped preparing and just assumed that I'd take care of it somehow. I saw I was hurting the people, so I stopped and everything went back to normal. I mean, if it was anything huge I took care of it, but normal stuff like bank robberies, I left to trained professionals because I didn't want bank robberies to turn into 'we've teleported a nuclear device in there, give us all the money or we'll just leave it to blow.' They actually did that once." I shake my head "Morons, I beat the crap out of them for that one. I'm getting off topic. I used to be a hero, and if anything happens that I see and can stop, I do, but I don't actively seek it out anymore. Anyways, I've been going from city to city, leaving whenever I met a hero. I don't want them to rope me into anything, get me back into the business. My recent string of bad luck was that I keep on encountering them. It's like they're breeding or something. First there was the Flash,"

"...freaking won't just leave me alone! Then..."

"...stop the fire crazed madman..."

"...then the fishnet twins, Zatanna and Black Canary, or as I affectionately call them, the blonde bitch and magic ass..."

"...some guy named 'Immortus'...Then Magic ass shows up and zaps me again. AGAIN!..."

"...find out I'm in LA..."

"...blow up at the Green Robin Hood..."

"...confused, it was some guy called Metallo _not_ Skulker..."

"...blew up the giant bug thing..."

"...then the gorilla says he's going to dissect me!..."

"...and that's how I came to Atlantis." a good half hour has passed with me wildly gesticulating and ranting to the king and now I'm he's sitting in a chair one of his guards got him, and I'm sitting in one made of frozen sea-water. "So please, _please_, tell me Atlantis can help me." he stood then

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we can, and given what you are, both surface worlder and immortal, I'm not sure how my people would react to your presence. I can not allow you to stay here. I am sorry." I sigh, of course, not even Atlantis can help.

"I understand. I guess I'll just be leaving now. Thank's for listening to me." I call up my white rings to transform me to Phantom and...well I guess you can say that the guards were a little...'zealous' in their duty. That or it's customary for all leaving Atlantis to have five tridents run through them. I stop the transformation and let it fade. Then I get ticked. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" the guards were, of course, surprised, to say the least.

They were more surprised when when I set up a dome and started blasting. I shot the guy in front of me and he kept his grip on his trident, ripping it out of my body even as he flew back into my shield and was knocked unconscious. I turned left and froze the trident and the guard holding it, I broke the shaft with my elbow and phased it from my side. I grabbed the trident to my right, ripped it out and super heated it enough to melt and boil the ocean surrounding, as a bonus, that guard burnt his hands. Second degree burns. The two guards behind me finally reacted and charged forward. Before they could force me against my shield I phased from their tridents, grabbed their heads and knocked their skulls together. The king was shouting at the collected guard and telling them to...well whatever it was they didn't like it but they seemed to...well, not relax, but more restrain them selves from attacking the dome.

"Can I let this dome down without fearing impalement or do I need to kick the rest of their asses?"

"You need not worry, I am greatly sorry and deeply ashamed of how my guard reacted. You may come out without fearing attack." I let the dome down, phased the frozen guard from his prison, and gave the ice to the guy with the burnt hands. I'm not a _total_ jerk.

"Nice to know. Since you guys ran me through and all, can one of them get me a shirt or something? This is the only one I have right now, and I got it from Rann." he gestures to one of the guards and said...something. The guard started reciting and all of a sudden my shirt was fixing itself and the blood and brains and all that junk was gone. "Oh, awesome!"

"May we do anything else for you before your departure?"

"Uh, directions to the nearest landmass?" he consulted the guards and there seemed to be a consensus.

"That direction straight on, you will reach a place called the Bermuda triangle."

"Thanks." I'm about to transform but...just to be safe "I'm going to call up my rings of light again, can you make sure they won't ruin my newly fixed shirt?" he gave a grave nod then spoke to his troops. I think he was threatening them, they certainly seemed to cringe a lot.

"You will be safe from them."

"Thanks." I transform and several of them gasp and start murmuring "Well, it's certainly been interesting. Goodbye King Curry!" I take off at well over three hundred miles an hour leaving them all behind in an instant. A hesitant guard asks what they've all been wondering.

"Sir, was that Danny Phantom, the one who gathered the spirits and saved the planet from the asteroid?"

"Yes, I believe it was." the murmuring increased.


End file.
